Rugrats
''Rugrats ''is an is an American animated television series,Created by Arlene Klasky,Gabor Csupo,and Paul Germain being a reboot of the 1991-2004 animated series of the same name.The series is rated TV-PG The Series will Premiere in August 11, 2018 on Nickelodeon with The Ren and Stimpy Show and After Doug. Production Rugrats was formed by the then-husband-and-wife duo of Gábor Csupó and Arlene Klasky, along with Paul Germain in 1989. Klasky Csupo had a major animation firm at the time which also provided services for commercials and music videos. Klasky, Csupó, and Germain were also animating The Simpsons at the time, which they would continue to do until 1992. The trio decided to create their own series in reaction to a proclamation by the children's cable network Nickelodeon that they were to launch their own line of animated shows, which would be later called Nicktoons. With the comedic stimulation branching from the antics of Klasky and Csupó's infant children and also pulling inspiration from The Beatles, the 6 1⁄2–minute pilot episode, "Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing" (never to be aired), went into production. Peter Chung, along with Klasky and Csupó, co-designed the characters and directed the series pilot, "Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing", as well as the opening sequence. In a Decider article, Chung said, "He Gábor wanted the babies to be 'strange' instead of 'cute.'"7 The production was completed in 1990 and they submitted it to Nickelodeon, who tested it with an audience of children. The feedback for the pilot episode was primarily positive. With that, the series went into production. Chuckie and Angelica were added as characters. Paul Germain felt that the series needed a bully. Angelica was based on a bully in Germain's childhood, who was a girl. In addition to that, it was Germain who decided that Angelica would be a spoiled brat. Klasky initially did not like Angelica Pickles and also protested the character's actions in episodes like "Barbecue Story", where she throws Tommy's ball over the fence. In a New Yorker article, Klasky said, "I think she's a bully. I never liked Angelica." She never fully approved of Angelica's character development. Her bullying caused Klasky to disdain her. Angelica started to become a problem for some of the Rugrats staff. In some instances, her voice actress, Cheryl Chase, had trouble portraying a mean Angelica. To help Chase out, Steve Viksen, one of the writers, would mention that Angelica was the series' J. R. Ewing. After the episode "The Trial", Klasky complained that the Rugrats were starting to act too old for their age. Csupó often acted as a mediator in arguments between Klasky and the writers, with the writers often winning. Some of the offscreen tensions ultimately found their way into the scripts and, naturally, into the show. In 1994, before Nick premiered the last of the original 65, production of new episodes went on hiatus, and most of the Rugrats writing team left Klasky-Csupo. After the first-run days were over, Nickelodeon had enough episodes to show every day, and did just that, scheduling the show in the early evening, when both kids and parents would be watching, among multiple other times in the day; in 1996, Rugrats episodes had aired 655 times over the course of the calendar year, and despite (or perhaps because of) the saturation it remained one of cable television's most watched series that year.8 The show resumed production in 1997. However, the tensions between Klasky-Csupo and their former writers still existed. After The Rugrats Movie and seeing the "new" Angelica in the film, Klasky changed her tune: "I think she's great for the show; I love Angelica."9 Networks Nickelodeon,Paramount Kids Genres Action Adventure Comedy Super Comedy Vomit(In Some Episodes) Trivia * This is The Third First Rebooted Nicktoons * Angelica is Really Nice to The Babies,and Susie * The Theme song from 1991 is used in the Intro.Category:Nickelodeon JP Category:Klasky Csupo Category:Rugrats Category:TeenJSG Category:Japanese-American Category:Nickelodeon Animation Studio Category:Nickelodeon Category:Revival Category:First Nicktoon Category:Nicktoon Revivals Category:Babies Category:The klasky scupo 2012 deal Category:Paramount Kids